The present invention relates to a machine for cleaning up fruits, particularly strawberries and radishes, operating in such a way to permit removal of scrap parts.
More specifically, the invention relates to a machine of the above kind, particularly studied and realized for working strawberries and radishes, but that can be used for other fruits.
In the following, the specification will be addressed to the working of strawberries, but it is well evident that the same must not be considered limited to this specific use.
Traditionally, when preparing at an industrial level strawberries from which green scrap parts have been removed, removal of the latter is carried out manually by workers responsible for this task.
However, manual technique for cleaning up strawberries involves real risks for safety of the same workers that could injure themselves by tools used to cut strawberries.
Another remarkable drawback of the above manual techniques is represented by working time, which is very long.
Semiautomatic machines for cleaning up strawberries are known, the operation of which requires in any case the intervention of a worker.
Also this kind of machines require quite long working times, although shorter than those characterizing the above mentioned completely manual cleaning up techniques.
In view of the above, it is therefore object of the present invention that of providing a machine for cleaning up fruit, particularly strawberries and radishes, permitting overcoming the above problems and drawbacks of the known solutions.
Another object of the invention is that of providing a machine for cleaning up fruit, particularly strawberries and radishes, which is polyvalent, reliable and economical.